Piece Reachin'
(inspired by Bad Bunny & B.o.B) (The Hook x2): (singing): How could I draw some attention when others ain’t even at reach? (Reach) I gotta find me some mystical substance for all of my features (features) (rapping): You got me going and going, I guess it’s a matter of business (heard it here first) Damn, I gotta pull it together then imma pick up the pieces (whoa whoa) (Long Verse 1): They sleeping on me, should I give them relief? Cruise by the tides, ain’t slept all week, probably safer if I pack the heat, started an epidemic with no grief Burning up just check the stove, been cooking up rhymes like a head chef, made the right steps, putting bands in check and it goes both ways, gone right and left Maybe I should make a hit with Rihanna, go round the world, meet with John and Teyana, all that GOOD Music stay drippin designer so holla back once you get guala Don’t do it for the fame, I do it for the squad, fam, fans, myself and I! Got mob ties can’t you could never ruin, they’re obviously hidden in high places, gracious Some act like I ain’t drop knowledge and when I switch up you get angry, I still plan to win regardless, should fly on a magical carpet, multiple seeds, my life's a wallet Signs of the wise, brave and pure-hearted, ain’t follow da rules, you must be retarded cause I’ve been planning this since I have started, gotta just move it, there’s no time to stall it Wisdom, the color of burgundy, couldn’t you tell? Been through the darkness, some might call it hell, things I prevail never caught by 12, not as slick if your stuck in jail Glad to meet your acquaintance, hard to earn to trust if I’m watched through surveillance, if you not sure then there’s the door, I’m so impatient, they creep from da basement (The Hook x2) (Long Verse 2): Hard to be humble when they see you fumble and you know that talent could be shown but its hidden, the power of Gohan, hasn’t been shown in so long, bound to be nice with these pros huh? They got want I need like I can’t have it, messages blocked through a text bracket, ain’t making demands so they will scrap it, can’t punt or return so they will trash it Born crazy, sworn that I felt the lifejacket, one minute I’ll snap I promise but y’all gotta hatch it, I’ll pull and then snatch it, y'all acting so ratchet, y'all acting so ratchet A dogs life yeah they made my life is rough, ultra instinct was tough after they gave me harsh critics on my New York Times with a Pitchfork, dangerous force The family trip of success, they tried to put me to rest, I speak in existence and flex, head to the South, take a breath, playing Lauryn Hill to become the best I guess that’s a stretch, we’ll leave at that before they all get the wrong idea, gotta be comfortable, skills got room like IKEA, got fans in high places, wassup Meleah?... (The Hook x2) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Bad Bunny Inspired Category:B.o.B Inspired Category:2019